Conventionally, as described in, for example, Patent Document 1, there is a fuel cell including a pair of interconnectors; a single cell located between the interconnectors and configured such that a cathode layer is formed on one surface of an electrolyte layer, and an anode layer is formed on the other surface; and current-collecting members disposed between the cathode layer and the interconnector and between the anode layer and the interconnector, respectively, to electrically connect the cathode layer and the interconnector, and the anode layer and the interconnector.
The current-collecting members of the fuel cell have a structure in which nail-like electrically conductive members are raised through cutting from a flat-plate-like current-collecting plate, and the flat surface of the current-collecting plate is joined to the interconnector, while tips of the electrically conductive members are brought in contact with a single cell, thereby establishing electrical connection.